The purpose of this project is to determine various parameters of microcirculation of rat intestinal villi such as pressures on the micro blood vessels and lymphatics, capillary blood flow, capillary permeability, or artereo-venous shunt flow under a variety of pathophysiological conditions. A rat intestinal preparation in situ with normal blood supply and a vascular-perfused preparation will be used for this study.